Up, Close and Personal
by Audrey Storm
Summary: Snape is in love with Hermione, but he has an er- different way to show it, how does Hermione react to it ! SS/HG one-shot.


**Author's Note:**

**Okay so this is my first Snape/Hermione fanfic and I would really like your feedback, bad or good so that I know how I did.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Review!**

**Audrey Storm**

**Up, Close and Personal**

I remember the first time I saw her - Frizzy hair, a short figure with exceptionally bright eyes enough to blind a man with a perfect vision. Now and then I would glance around the table to see Minerva n my left discussing yesterday's Pop Quiz with Flitwick and Hagrid munching on his chicken leg to my right before turning back my attention again to where she sat, at the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry Lily" I thought, I couldn't help it, Cupid had other plans for me (not that I believed in that shit but I just found it satisfying to blame someone or rather Cupid for the way I was currently feeling) with my promise to having love only her forever had failed.

Who had I promised it to anyways?

She hadn't cared for she was happy with Potter, all she wanted from me was to move on and I guess she would forgive for this then.

There she sat, talking animatedly.

Hermione Jean Granger, current Head Girl and the only ray of hope for a teacher's perfect student and also the only student smart enough to top the NEWTS this year. What had I gotten myself into? A student/teacher relationship was against the rules.

Ministry rules.

Although Albus would do anything to help me with this 'love sickness' of mine, but only for his entertainment, stupid manipulative old git.

I sighed, "Is anything wrong Severus?" Minerva asked. "Don't bother yourself with my problems" I replied a bit to rudely, she squinted her eyes at me and turned back her attention to Flitwick. Chocolate brown eyes met mine, a scarlet blush rose upon her cheeks and she looked down at her plate.

She whispered something to the Weasley Girl sitting beside her and got up, left the hall, my eyes following her till the exact moment her figure disappeared behind the huge doors of the great hall into the long corridor.

**Next Day Potions Class **

The Seventh year students filed into the class, she walked in with the Potions book tucked under her arm as she took her seat in the first row. She had to come and sit right in front of my eyes didn't she?

"Page 192, Wolfsbane potion, start working. NOW" I said, stressing on the word 'Now' I ordered flicking my wand at the empty board which slowly filled up with the ingredients and instructions. I tried avoiding looking at her but disobeying the law that 'Nothing's impossible' I proved it wrong and gave in.

It was impossible.

Her very presence, her aura seemed to pull me towards the atmosphere around her. I knew that look very well, her eyes bubbling with curiosity, I was darn sure she was going to ask a question, her hand shot up.

"Professor?" I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head, she got up, took a deep breath in before speaking. She always did that, as if it was her own personal style of meditation...during class hours?

"Umm Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Could you answer my question?" she asked looking at me with those big brown eyes, crap I didn't hear her question.

"Well it would be better if you made yourself comprehensive while speaking Miss Granger, now if you may repeat your question" I said, the Slytherin snickered around her, she just seemed to go red and frown a bit.

"I have heard that the Wolfsbane potion is much in demand in the stores nowadays, why so? It would only be for werewolves right? Does it mean that society is filling up as wolves?" was her question.

"Miss Granger, in case you have not noticed it takes a considerable amount of patience and time to prepare this potion, therefore it being much in demand is only due to the reason that one may never know when a unknown werewolf may attack the person concerned.

"It is also a precautionary measure and much of the orders are made by the Ministry who keep statiscal records of people using the potion" I explained, where did she ever come up with such questions.

She nodded and sat down, "What are you people waiting for? Christmas?" I coldly asked the other students who were sitting idly.

Immediately there were sounds of feet shuffling about the class rushing for their ingredients. She didn't look up after that and went on with her work, one less thing for me to focus about.

The class ended in another hour and a half, with the students keeping their cauldrons safely aside to continue with it tomorrow, I walked around to see the progress of each cauldron, hopefully those dim wits had remembered to label their cauldrons properly.

The class was empty.

"Umm excuse me Professor" I turned my head too swiftly at the slightest hint of her voice reaching my ears, I raised my eyebrows to cover up my quick reaction.

"Yes Miss Granger how can I help you?"

"I actually left my quill set on my desk so I returned to get it" she explained, of course why else? Why would anyone return to this hell hole just to see me? The scary Potions Master doing his miserable job?

I subconsciously followed Hermione, as she walked to her desk, walking right behind her, she picked up the quills from her desk and turned swiftly to retrace her footsteps, only to bang into my figure.

"Oof" she was now facing me and falling backwards, I caught her arm to prevent her head from hitting the edge of the table, "You should really be more careful you know, in this world one can't afford to be so reckless"

More dialogues to cover up my 'recklessness' - note irony.

"That's enough now!" she suddenly burst out.

"Excuse me?" I said a little bit too much shocked.

"No, why you always keep taunting me like that, it was not my fault I fell; you were standing right behind me.

"And during class, everyone had been able to 'comprehend' my question, everyone except you, just because you weren't bloody paying attention"

"Language Miss Granger" I had to admit, for having to be mannered this was quite a turnout.

"Screw language! Till today there isn't a single ting I have done to earn you're disapproval and yet you treat me like I deserve the treatment you face me with"

"You broke into my store room in the second year and stole ingredients for you not so successful Polyjuice Potion" I stated.

She went red, "So is that it? The only reason? Then why didn't just rat out on me? In fact you can still do it you know, I know I broke at least half a dozen rules that year enough to be expelled. Isn't that what you Slytherins are all about?" her face was clearly flushed by now and I have to say this was turning out to be an entertaining conversation.

"We Slytherins Miss Granger are all about much more than you can ever think of, so please don't accuse false things"

"Like?"

"Earning hard and doing whatever it takes to get what you want"

"That's called shrewdness"

"Well it's different from how you put us out to be, more than a bunch of ratting fools"

"Oh really so doing whatever it takes to get what you want?" by now she was a step away from me, a step away from my tolerance to just grab her and kiss her right there.

"Well Miss Granger you Gryffindors are much more courageous to come and stand up to me like this especially me, don't you feel scared being so close to me" I could feel her breath at this point.

"What if I'm not scared?" she took that one step closer to me, I didn't hold back now.

"Well then I've waited long enough now and hence doing whatever it takes to get what I want" I rested my arms around her waist and pulled her up, her lips to meet mine.

They finally met she push me away and gave in, pulling me closer, sliding her arms around my neck.

We finally broke apart, "And that's how we Slytherins do our thing" I whispered into her ears, she looked at me and smiled wickedly her arms still resting around my neck.

Behind the door, I thought I saw a quick silver flash, but I was probably dazed by now, maybe intoxicated too.

**Third Person's Point Of View**

Dumbledore thrust out his hand waiting for Minerva to put his rightful prize there. She sighed and opened her purse, took out a five galleon silver coin and handed it to him.

"I warned you against betting against me" Albus stated again, for the third time since they both saw the scene inside the Potions classroom as they stood out, behind the door, secretly having enjoyed the drabble between them.

"Whatever Albus" Minerva said and rolled her eyes.

Of course Albus didn't need to mention that he had put a spell on Miss Granger to forget her quills and another one on Severus to subconsciously follow her too. After all he could really do with some chocolate frogs using those five galleons.


End file.
